polparliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnarök of pol
Where there is a beginning, there must always be an end. So too does this apply to the land of /pol/ and its mighty Parliament. It has been foretold that on the day of destiny, the damned teenage king Ignatius the Tyrant shall awaken from his slumber and return in a glorified body produced by the darkest of Jew magicks. He shall lead an army of /b/tards, redditors, tumblrinas and Australians as far as the eye can see. His forces will be bolstered by an elite team of ZOG NSA agents, JIDF shills, and the shekel-fueled sorcery of his adviser and master Goldstein. On that promised day the armies of /pol/ will stand one last time against the forces of degeneracy, an army that will outnumber them 1,000 to 1. During the battle many brave /pol/acks will fall to the evil gods Legion of Darkness. To compound the tragedy the degenerate forces will employ the ultimate weapon in the Israeli Defense Force's arsenal; The Death Star of David. This massive battle station, commanded by the god of mischief himself, will unleash wanton destruction upon anons and normies alike. After a long, fierce battle, leaving much of the world unlivable and blackened(save Israel), and despite the odds in their favor, the degenerates will suffer heavy losses. As the battle draws on, the armies of /pol/ will deplete, and make one final attempt at turning the tide of the battle. The surviving leaders of every party of the Parliament will band together to drive into the heart of the degenerate forces, here, the Tyrant Ignatius will finally be slain by his erstwhile foe Zyklon, avenging the cucking and banning of his party at last. The outcome of the great battle is shrouded in mystery, but it is foretold that the great heroes Bantz, Talos, and Kai Leng, with their teachings of the Illusive Man, will travel far above the battle, to the wicked gods home and weapon, the Death Star, on a suicide mission and last attempt to defeat the Jew. Here, while Talos and Leng travel to the core to destroy the great weapon, Bantz will travel to the throne room of the Jew God. After a brutal battle, Bantz will throw the god of mischief Goldstein into the reactor of his own Star of David battle station, destroying the Jewish demon completely with cleansing fire. Deep bellow, Talos and Leng have fought their way to the core, disabling the great weapon and setting it to destruct. Though the three would live to meet one last time, Bantz would pass from his injuries sustained during confrontation with Goldstein before they could all escape. This act will earn the mighty Bantz redemption for his past sins and finally allow him to ascent to Valhalla, while Talos and Leng return to an ending war on Earth. Their actions would release the hold Goldstein had on the legions of blue pilled, and with Iggy slain, will allow the surviving members of the Parliament to find a swift victory against the remaining forces. It is has not been foretold on how the world will be shaped after the prophesied destruction of the Jewish evil, and so it is to remain unknown. Until these final days of judgement, the Parliament continues on, its leaders preparing for the inevitable crusade against the Jewish evils of Goldstein. Alternate verisons (as foretold by the seer "Roughneck") It began with the forging of the Great Memes. Three were given to the National Socialists, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Cerberus party, great Scientists and soldiers of Citadel space. And nine, nine memes were gifted to the race of Libertarians, who above all else desire power. For within these memes was bound the strength and the will to govern each party. But they were all of them deceived, for another meme was made. Deep in the land of Israel, in the Fires of Mount Jew, the Dark Lord Goldstein forged a master meme in secret, and into this meme he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One meme to rule them all. One by one the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the meme. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Libertarians and Nazi’s marched against the armies of Israel. And there, on the slopes of Mount jew, they fought for the freedom of /pol/. Victory was near; but the power of the Meme could not be undone. It was in this moment when all hope had faded that Illusive, Son of the King, took up his father's sword, and struck down Goldstein. Goldstein, the enemy of the free peoples of /pol/, was defeated. The meme passed to Ilusive who had his one chance to destroy evil forever. Alternate #2 Beware! ''The wise old man yelled. ''Beware the Ides of June. On the ides of June, agents of Goldstein, who have infiltrated every party at every level, will begin the dismantling process and kill /pol/ parliament once and for all. Illusive Man, Sir Zyklon, and Catharsis would all try their best to stop Goldstein, but he was everywhere. Every poster was Goldstein. Every MP had betrayed them. Finally, the true Goldstein would make himself known and proclaim Iggy I the king of /pol/, thereby abolishing the parliament. All were warned, but nobody listened. Alternate #3 The Jews of /pol/ have another take on the end of the world. One where the prophet Goldstein leads them to the promised land. As NatSoc approached, the Jews looked up, and there were the NatSocs, marching after them. The Jews were terrified and cried out to the Jewish God. They said to Goldstein, “Was it because there were no graves in /pol/ that you brought us to the desert of cuck threads to die? What have you done to us by bringing us out of /pol/? Didn’t we say to you in /pol/ Parliament general, ‘''Leave us alone; let us serve the NatSocs''’? It would have been better for us to serve the NatSocs than to die in the desert of cuck threads!” Goldstein answered the people, “Do not be afraid. Stand firm and you will see the deliverance the Patriarchy will bring you today. The NatCucks you see today you will never see again. The Patriarchy will fight for you; you need only to be still.” Then the Jewish God said to Goldstein, “Why are you crying out to me? Tell the Jews to move on. Raise your staff and stretch out your hand over the sea of piss to divide the water so that the Jews can go through the piss sea on dry ground. I will harden the hearts of the NatCucks so that they will go in after them. And I will gain glory through Zyklon and all his army, through his shit posters and his shills. The chosen will know that I am the Jewish God when I gain glory through Zyklon, his shit posters and his shills.” Then the angel of the Jewish God, Bamsay, who had been traveling in front of Jew army, withdrew and went behind them. The pillar of dank memes also moved from in front and stood behind them, coming between the armies of NatSoc and the Jews. Throughout the night the cloud brought newfags to the one side and dank memes to the other side; so neither went near the other all night long. Then Goldstein stretched out his hand over the piss sea, and all that night the Jewish God drove the sea back with a strong `will you be my gf thread` of /r9k/ and turned it into dry land. The waters were divided, and the Jews went through the sea on dry ground, with a wall of water on their right and on their left. The NatSocs pursued them, and all Zyklon's shit posters and shills and teenage Nazis followed them into the sea. During the last watch of the night the Jewish God looked down from the pillar of dank memes and doubles at the NatSoc army and threw it into confusion. He jammed the replies of their shills so that they had difficulty posting. And the NatSocs said, “Let’s get away from the chosen! The Jewish God is fighting for them against NatSoc.” Then the Jewish God said to Goldstein, “Stretch out your hand over the sea so that the waters may flow back over the NatSocs and their shills and shit posters.” Goldstein stretched out his hand over the sea, and at daybreak the piss sea went back to its place. The NatSocs were fleeing toward it, and the Jewish God swept them into the sea of piss. The piss water flowed back and covered the shills and shit posters—the entire army of Zyklon that had followed the chosen into the sea. Not one of them survived.Category:/pol/lore